


Lovin' Sis - Save the Hentai!

by Ecchi Xelda (Xelda)



Category: Lovin' Sis
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Parody, RIP ExHentai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda
Summary: A tribute to one of the greatest tragedies of our time - the purging of ExHentai (AKA SadPanda). The Lovin' Sis family work together to save as much of their beloved doujinshi as possible.





	Lovin' Sis - Save the Hentai!

Friday morning, the final day of a long week of work or school – or both if you are a teacher like Susan. Just one more day, and then you are free to enjoy the weekend and unwind however you like. A good book, a movie, a night with your student lovers – Susan just needed to get through this day and then it would all be over.

“I already got that one!”

“Sorry! It’s hard to keep track!”

Susan sighed. She was up and ready to face the day ahead, but her girls on the other hand, were still messing around upstairs. Given their recent… relationship, Susan has tried not to disturb them when they are together, but if they did not get ready soon then they would be late for school!

Stomping upstairs very intentionally to ensure they could hear her, Susan stopped in front of Chloe’s room, waited, and then knocked. She then opened the door slowly and peered inside. Chloe was at her computer, and Lucy was on her laptop beside her. Neither of them turned, presumably too caught up in whatever they were doing.

“I’ll secure the Juan Gotoh stuff!” Lucy said, to which Chloe nodded.

“Roger! I’m saving Himeno Mikan’s works!”

Susan cleared her throat very loudly, at last catching her daughters’ attentions. “Girls! You know you are not supposed to play on your computers in the morning!”

Chloe reeled back in her chair, sweat dripping down her brow as she faced her mother. “Uh, well, I know that but-”

“This is an emergency!” Lucy declared.

“I’m sure whatever it is it can wait until-” Susan began, but Lucy cut her off.

“ExHentai is shutting down!”

Susan sighed. “Like I sai-… Sorry?”

“In twelve hours!” Lucy continued. “It’s closing down in twelve hours! We have to save as much lewd as we can!”

Chloe blushed as her little sister declared to their mother that they were downloading pornography, and shrank further into her chair. Their mother simply stood there, staring for several seconds. She then turned and walked away, and the two girls waited, and waited…

“Hello?” they heard coming from Susan’s room. “Yes, this is Susan. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to come in today.” The voice sounded weak and raspy. “Yes, I’m afraid that I’ve come down with something terrible and I don’t want the students to catch it. My daughters have already caught it so they won’t be coming in over. I’m sorry to trouble you like this but- Ah, thank you for understanding.”

The sisters exchanged curious glances, and then heard Susan running towards their room. She entered the room with her own laptop and set down on Chloe’s bed. “Status report, now!”

Chloe was flustered, unable to speak at the sudden change in the situation. Lucy, however, chimed in quickly. “Wanyanaguda and Mystic Chord are safe! Fuyuno Mikan and St. Rio, safe!”

Chloe recovered from her daze and turned back to her computer. “Uh, I’ve saved a lot of Nendo and Kidou Muichi, as well as anything Card Captor Sakura-related!”

Susan nodded her head. “Kamirenjaku Sanpei?”

“Haven’t got to it yet.”

“I’ll start there.”

“E-Hentai will still be up after the shutdown,” Lucy said, “So crosscheck everything on there and set aside anything that can be saved later.”

“Good thinking,” Susan said, adjusting her glasses as she typed and clicked with godlike speed. “Make sure the images save correctly and that you have all of them!”

“Will do!” Chloe replied.

The three sat there for hours, dragging images from the doomed site and saving them onto their drives, only occasionally getting up to use the bathroom. Susan at one point had brought up enough drinks and snacks to last them a whole day, and set up a fan to cool down the room with three computers and three hot-and-bothered girls.

Lucy bit her lip as she confirmed the download of Shogo Beat and moved on to secure the Aki Sora series. As she clicked with her right hand, her left began to trail down towards her legs, dipping into her pyjama trousers and rubbing against her lips.

Susan heard the sounds of clicking slowing down and glanced over to Lucy. “Young lady!” she chided, startling both of her daughters. Chloe saw that it was Lucy being scolded and got back to work.

Lucy turned around, her face red. “S-Sorry! But I can’t help it! I’ve been looking at lewd stuff for three hours now!”

“Do you think I don’t know how you feel?” Susan asked, her tone gentler now as she saw her daughter’s troubled face. “We’re all in the same boat, Lucy, but there’s a time and a place for everything! When we’re done here, you can go back to your room and do whatever you like, but until then, it is our sacred duty to save as much art as possible before the Library of Alexandria burns down!”

Lucy stared at her mother in awe, stars twinkling in her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks before she wiped them, sniffling. “I still have so much to learn. Thank you, Master, for bringing me back to reality!”

“Less drama, more archiving!” Chloe said, though she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. Even if the activity was questionable in society’s eyes, the three of them were working together as a family for a common goal. She couldn’t deny a warm, fuzzy feeling inside from that. But more than that… ‘_If I do a good enough job, maybe Mum will give me another kiss as a reward…_’

Glancing at her mother momentarily, the fire inside of Chloe roared ferociously, and she began clicking much more furiously than ever before.

And so it was that more hours passed. The three girls fought their body’s natural urges and ignored all contact with the outside world, in the pursuit of saving as much porn as they could. They exchanged notes, agonised over the titles of various works, and panicked whenever lag started to set in.

Eventually, the final second passed, and when it happened, there was only silence… The pandas were officially dead, the only image to greet them was a simple message in Japanese, translating roughly to ‘That’s all for now!’. They saved as much as they could. There would be a lot of sorting to go through later, and many works may now be lost forever… but they did all they could, and the only thing they could now was to breath, and mourn…

“I can’t believe it’s all gone,” Chloe mused as she stared up at her ceiling.

Susan nodded in response. “Yes, this… is a dark day. I’m proud of you both, for giving it your all.”

Chloe blushed, smiling at the praise. “Um, in that case, maybe we could have a rewar-” Chloe was interrupted from her musings by a powerful tug on her left arm, a tug so strong it almost pulled her off of her chair. “Wah! Lucy! What’re you doing?!”

Lucy stared up at Chloe with a fierce look in her eyes. Her face was red, she was panting heavily, and she was guiding Chloe’s hand downwards… “I can’t wait anymore!” she said in a hushed tone, hoping their mother couldn’t hear them. She began to move Chloe’s hand and moaned.

Chloe blushed herself and quickly pulled her hand away, drawing protests from her little sister. “Stop that,” she whispered, glancing over briefly to her mother. “Okay, I get it, just… go wait in your room. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Lucy nodded, jumping out from her seat and running out of the room like a blur. Susan simply adjusted her glasses, opting to pretend that she hadn’t seen or heard anything. “Well then, I made plans to meet with a friend tonight. Will you be okay by yourselves?”

Chloe tilted her head as she faced her mother. “A friend? Who?”

Susan lifted a finger to her lips and smiled. “That’s a secret.”

‘_So Nichole then_,’ Chloe deduced.

“Anyway, I’ll be out all night so… don’t feel like you need to rush.”

Chloe’s blushed deepened, and as she watched Susan get up to leave, she stammered over her words. “U-Um, Mum?” Susan stopped, turning to give her daughter an inquisitive stare. “Well, s-since we did such a good job and all, I was wondering if we could…”

Susan gulped, a nervous sweat dripping from her brow. “Yes?”

“… K-Kiss?” Chloe squeaked, keeping her eyes fixed on her mother’s despite how much she wanted to run away and hide.

“Oh, um, well I suppose you _have_ earned a reward…” Susan approached Chloe, who herself climbed out of her chair to meet halfway. The two closed their eyes and leaned towards each other, Susan wrapping holding either side of her daughter’s face as she brought their lips together. Their tongue wrestled for a few seconds, before they pulled apart and gasped, a trail of saliva connecting them for just a second before breaking.

“W-Well then, I’ll be heading out now,” Susan said.

“Yeah, have a good night,” Chloe said in a blissful tone, waving goodbye to her mother with a heavenly smile on her face. As Susan left, Chloe waited and listened. She heard her mother wander down the stairs, searching for her keys, and then walk out through the front door. And at that, she left her room and made her way over to Lucy’s.

Lucy was already completely naked on her bed, wet with anticipation and staring longingly at the door before Chloe walked in. “About time,” Lucy said, before raising an eyebrow. “Hey, you look really happy. What happ-”

Before Lucy could even finish that sentence, Chloe rushed over, removing her top along the way, and climbed on top of the bed, pinning her sister down with one hand and masturbating her with the other. Lucy, taken completely by surprise, could only kick and squirm beneath her sister, moaning and gasping from the sudden attention she’d been craving for the entire day.

“S-Sis, wait! Nnnn-not so fast! I-I’m gonna… AH!” Lucy bucked her hips as she came into Chloe’s hand, her head spinning as she road the most intense orgasm she had felt in months.

Chloe, for her part, seemed proud of what she had just achieved, and brought her hand up to lap at the juices coating it. “So Mum’s gonna be out all night,” she said, bringing her hands down to pulled down her trousers and throw them aside. She reached under Lucy’s bed and pulled out a double-ended strap-on, one the perfect size for both of them to enjoy, and put it on. “And right now I’m as pent-up as you are.”

Lucy grinned as she watched Chloe navigate the strap-on to her entrance. “Don’t go easy on me,” she challenged, and Chloe thrusted forwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan arrived at Nichole’s house and walked down the drive, humming a cheerful tune to herself as she reached the door and gave it a few knocks. A few seconds passed before it opened, and she was greeted to the lovely sight of her happy yet confused student.

“Oh, Susan! I wasn’t sure if you’d come tonight. Are you feeling okay?”

“Thank you for your concern. I’m doing fine, although…”

Nichole raised her eyebrow as Susan entered the house, closing the door behind her. “Although?”

“Your parents have left for their vacation?”

“Yeah, they won’t be back ‘til Monday.”

Susan grinned, her eyes lighting up as she reached into her purse. “Perfect. I hope you weren’t planning on getting any sleep tonight.” She pulled out a pair of fluffy handcuffs and a ball gag. “Because the state that I’m in right now, there’ll be no time to rest.”


End file.
